


Returning the Gift

by Pwib



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Love, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwib/pseuds/Pwib
Summary: Taking place within the official Overwatch Reflections comic, Emily thanks Lena properly for her lovely new scarf.





	

“It’s perfect!” squealed Emily, her beautiful freckled features and flowing red hair glowing in the soft evening light, lips parted in a delighted smile at the superbly soft two-tone green scarf she ran between her fingers, admiring the luxurious fabric and intricate pattern.

Her girlfriend, the spunky, irrepressible Lena Oxton, had been conspicuously absent for an hour or so in her customary orange tights and bomber jacket before returning to their shared, cozy flat, nestled in the centre of London, looking a little disappointed and apologetic.

The young woman also known as Tracer had always been a little forgetful, a little last-minute; but her ability to warp herself through time, manifesting itself to those around her as amazing speed, seemed to take this into overdrive. Whereas Emily had a gift for her partner lined up well in advance, waiting in the cupboard for the ideal time, she knew what Lena suddenly had to dash out for. 

And it wasn’t to get something for Winston, as she had stutteringly replied when asked - that much was obvious. Waving to her girlfriend with a contented smile as the brunette rushed out of the door with a cry of “Back in a second, love!” on a cold, snowy December evening, Emily closed her eyes and thought to herself with a sigh.

“Lena, never change.”

Brushing aside her slightly-panicked lover’s apologies mere moments ago as Emily had reached for and opened the pretty, dark-green presentation box, tied shut with a red bow that contained her lovely new scarf, the redhead flicked her new favourite accessory around her neck as she turned to look at Lena, pausing for just a moment.

“I…Emily…um…!” A playful smile wrinkled across Emily’s glossy red lips as her partner stumbled headlong over every word and syllable that came to mind, desperate to try to explain the coincidence that had just resulted in her accidentally giving the exact present she had wanted to give. 

For as much of a fighter pilot and fearless Overwatch agent as the flustered brunette was, Emily took no small enjoyment from how quickly she could turn Lena from a daring woman of action into a blushing, flustered mess by simply looking into her eyes and smiling, taking in the growing redness of her girlfriend’s peachy skin as she tried in vain to explain herself.

Emily knew there was only one thing that snapped Tracer out of her verbal tailspin, preferably before she started trying to talk with her hands so much that she ended up knocking something over. In one smooth, well-practiced motion, her left hand found her sweetheart’s left cheek, fingertips extending across her ear as Emily shifted her body towards Lena’s.

“B-bu… mmh…” Emily’s warm, glossy red lips pressed against Lena’s own, themselves a lighter pink and contorted mid-word as they met their matching pair. For a brief moment, the entranced brunette kept her eyes open, needing a subtle tap from somewhere inside her consciousness that reminded her you should never kiss a girl with your eyes open. Especially not one as beautiful and adored as Emily, thought Lena, eyes falling shut as she sunk into the kiss, responding in kind to her beau gently parting her lips whilst still holding the kiss.

As the sensual kiss slowly widened, voluptuous lips caressing each other in a dance only causing Lena to blush more, Emily’s tongue playfully intruded on the inside of her lover’s bottom lip, just as the redhead’s hand gently grasped the smooth, short brown hair at the back of Lena’s head, pulling her a tiny bit closer, prompting a contented grunt from the brunette.

Lena’s tongue soon made itself known, receiving intimate contact from its counterpart as Emily pressed her body down upon Lena’s left shoulder and chest, the ex-pilot’s skin taking in the warmth of the redhead’s body through her thick red Christmas jumper. Emily shifted up a little, tilting her girlfriend’s head back gently with both hands as she held the kiss, both girl’s tongues locked together in a passionate, writhing embrace.

Emily slipped her left hand smoothly down Lena’s exposed skin, neck and collarbone shuddering gently at the touch of smooth, feminine fingertips, not stopping its descent until her palm rested firmly upon the tight, form-fitting white t-shirt covering the brunette’s pert right breast. A quiet moan escaped Lena’s mouth into Emily’s, the redhead’s fingers grasping the welcoming mound of flesh gently as her tongue continued to explore her lover’s mouth.

Rhythmically kneading Lena’s forgiving flesh for a few moments, Emily felt her darling’s nipple harden with each soft, amorous squeeze. She could feel the strong young woman known as Tracer of Overwatch was completely and utterly engaged with her, at once relaxed and tense, her body flushed as her breathing quickened and her pulse raced. And, they both knew, the same was true for Emily herself, completely lost in the moment, the mind, body and soul of two women becoming one.

Letting out a quiet giggle before breathing deeply of her lover’s unique, divine scent, tongues still dancing together inside the kiss, Emily slowly ran her hand down from Lena’s left side, finding the tight, toned skin of the brunette’s exposed midriff with great pleasure, fingertips drifting dreamily across it in swirling circles, making their way towards Lena’s bellybutton.

“We can wait a little before heading out. What do you say?” Grinned Emily playfully, pulling her face from Lena’s to show her biting her lower lip as she looked into her lover’s slowly-opening eyes. The girl also known as Tracer giggled, her face flushed a deep red and more than a little embarrassed as she opened her mouth to speak before she was cut off.

“Em-mmhm…” Lena grunted contentedly as red, glossy lips met hers once more, passionately pressing themselves upon her own as her eyes fell shut once more. Emily’s right hand continued to pull Lena’s lips in closer, opening the kiss to their tongues once more as her left hand slipped deftly between her object of affection’s flat, toned stomach and orange tights.

Feeling Lena’s hips quiver gently, Emily’s fingertips wasted no time in finding their way over her slightly unkempt mound, its short brown hairs rubbing against her fingers as they made their way to the top of Lena’s warm, inviting entrance, growing ever-wetter as the two women put aside everything else in that moment to become one.

Pausing for a moment with the tip of her slender, feminine index finger at the top of Lena’s entrance, Emily pulled Lena’s mouth into their kiss harder as she gently but firmly slipped her finger inside, under white panties and between her beautiful lover’s lower lips as her fingertip became slick-wet with the brunettes’s intimate desire. Hips bucking gently, Lena let out a soft, amorous groan, her mouth kept very busy by Emily’s as her hands reached for the redhead’s shoulders, holding on tightly.

Emily’s intruding, though very welcome fingertip rubbed tiny circles over Lena’s small, hardened nub, delighting in the shivers of pleasure it brought from the gorgeous tomboy. There were few things that could make Lena sit still, but this was one of them. Every time Emily went downstairs, her girlfriend would cling to her shoulders, as if she was afraid she was going to leave. This subconscious little quirk made Emily blush deep down each time it happened, not that Lena could tell.

After all, there was no way on Earth she’d be anywhere else right now.

Pressing gently on the small, pulsing nub, Emily’s fingertip began to flick it side-to-side, slowly and sexually, her right hand holding Tracer’s head in place as the brunette gasped and panted. Emily had few hard and fast rules when making love with Lena, but she was very partial to maintaining a kiss wherever possible, especially when she went downstairs. Not that Lena disagreed; she just lost herself in the moment, her hips bucking, and so needed a little reminding at times.

Switching abruptly to slowly gliding her fingertip down the length of Lena’s slick-wet opening, Emily took in every gasp, shudder and quiver from her engrossed lover. After a few repetitions, Lena’s heat flowing through her finger, Emily paused, fingertip resting gently atop that hardened, begging nub. She broke the kiss once more, taking Lena’s lower lip with her briefly between her teeth before letting it go, a pouting smile from glossy, voluptuous lips looking back at the woman known as Tracer as she opened her eyes.

“Time for your favourite, beautiful.” With a wink and a teasing lick of her full top lip, leaving her mouth slightly open, Emily slinked down to the floor, a thin trail of saliva falling from her lips as she pulled away, the glistening strand landing on her flushed girlfriend’s petite chin. Lena panted gently, her right hand grabbing her own short brown hair as her left clung to the orange tight adorning her left leg, scrunching the taught fabric between her fingers.

Emily knelt down closely in front of her lover’s toned, athletic legs, knees touching shins as she looked up into Lena’s eyes with her tongue extended, its tip curling gently as she waited to catch the brunette’s gaze. The ex-pilot looked down after a brief moment of self-preparation, flushed as red as she’d ever been, biting her own quivering lower lip. Pushing up with her toes and hips, left hand now balancing herself against the sofa cushion, Lena felt warm, slender fingertips slip inside the top of her tights, pulling them down eagerly until they reached her feet. 

“E-emily… oh god…” gasped Lena in anticipation, her impromptu prayer spurred on by a single hooked fingertip on each of her hips smoothly sliding her panties down to meet her tights around her ankles. Emily held her partner’s hips firmly, pulling them toward her waiting lips, causing Lena to shift quickly into position, more horizontal than before and with her legs spread at the knees, her most private area on very close display to the redheaded beauty’s face.

“Mmmhhm…” moaned Emily as she closed her eyes to take a deep breath, her nose an inch from Lena’s warm, wet entrance, nostrils filling with the unmistakeable scent of Lena. She couldn’t imagine a sweeter, more welcome smell, better than a bouquet of flowers and ten times better than her favourite meal.

Well, maybe it was her favourite meal after all, thought Emily briefly with an internal giggle. She’d have to remember that one to embarrass Lena later on.

“Mmmhhn… Ooohh…” Lena squirmed, throwing her head back as she moaned at Emily’s tongue making its first intimate contact with her lower lips. Emily’s tongue deftly flicked up and down in short, penetrating motions until it was fully inside, sending shivers down the brunette’s spine, her heart pounding in her chest.

If there was one thing better than the smell of Lena, it was definitely the taste of Lena.

Struggling to contain herself, Lena’s sex pulsed with unbearable erotic sensation as she felt her lover’s warm, wet tongue slide inside her, joined a moment later by the feeling of those plump, soft red lips pressing against her slit. Warm breath tingled the girl also known as Tracer’s skin, the intruding though very welcome tongue slowly sliding its way up towards her small, hardened nub.

“Fuck… f-fuck…nnnhn!” Her right hand grabbing her own hair roughly, head flung back, Lena tried her best to contain herself, what little use that was when the girl she loved - who happened to be a red-hot beauty with plump lips and a killer tongue, no less - was happily giving the ex-pilot her most favourite playtime surprise of all. 

Emily’s tongue soon found Lena’s throbbing clit, its tip pushing gently against the over-sensitive button as her lips slowly formed around it. Feeling her lover take a sharp intake of breath meant she was doing exactly what she planned to her - making her feel every little bit of pleasure and happiness the spunky brunette deserved.

“Mmmnnmmh…!” Lena pressed her left palm tightly over her own lips, fingertips digging into her soft, reddened cheeks. She had always been a little embarrassed that someone might hear their rather enthusiastic play sessions, and this only spurred Emily on more. Soft, pillowy lips formed around Lena’s clit as her lover began to suck and lap at the overstimulated pleasure nub, Lena’s hips gently spasming as the moments of pure pleasure flew past.

Emily smiled to herself as she felt Lena’s breathing quicken, her heart thumping as she tried to cover up her overtly sexual moaning with little success. After a few minutes - she thought, anyway, as she had a rather poor sense of time when pleasuring her energetic lover - Emily decided to take things to the next level a little sooner than she otherwise would.

They had friends to meet for Christmas, after all.

Picking up the pace with her tongue, Emily sent Lena into more frequent hip spasms, forcing Emily to hold her beau’s hip with her left hand, gently but firmly. The redhead’s right hand was brought up to just below her own chin, index and middle fingers extended, beautifully rounded nails less than an inch away from Lena’s entrance, waiting for their moment to add to the young Overwatch agent’s already very considerable pleasure.

“Hnnmmh… FFFFHHNNFF…!” Gasping with a deep breath, Lena felt two fingers push smoothly and gently inside her, lubricated easily by her own intimate juices. As they filled her more and more, she paused briefly, unable to make a sound, before breaking out into loud, incoherent moans as the fingers began to pump in and out of her inviting sex, their full length felt with every thrust in emphatic concert with Emily’s tongue and lips continuing to play with her throbbing clit.

Got her, thought Emily with a satisfied smile. For everything that Lena did for her, and that Tracer did for the world, she was so happy to be the girl who could make her forget all her cares and cast her into pure ecstasy, a realm of total pleasure, if only for a little while. 

Reduced to a quivering mess, her legs and hips twitching involuntarily as she did her best to muffle herself, Lena forgot everything else going on in her life. There was no Overwatch, no Omnics, no Talon - just pure, uninterrupted pleasure, courtesy of her much-loved girlfriend. Lena sank into the sofa, all her muscles relaxing as she let her left hand flop to the side, her moans softening after a few more minutes as Emily began to slow down, letting her down easy from her sexual high.

Pulling her head back after a final lick, leaving Lena’s pussy with a playful kiss, Emily made sure to push her two fingers, just removed from her lover between her own plump, wet lips, savouring the last of that most divine taste. She wiped the excess saliva and other fluids from her lips and chin with the back of her left hand, looking up at Lena with a heartwarming smile.

Not that Lena was quite capable of looking back just yet. She lay almost flat out on the sofa, one hand still in her hair, the other hanging limply by her side, breathing returning to normal as her heart slowed back down, still thudding in her chest.

“I love you, Lena.” Smiled Emily, tilting her head to the side a little as she spoke. She knew by now the response she would get to her usual end-of-intimacy confession of love, and listened intently for the weak, slightly confused attempt at forming words she knew was coming.

A high-pitched, wavering squeak escaped from Lena, her head shifting slightly as it did so. From what Emily could tell, it seemed to end with ‘to’, making the redhead smile broadly as she sighed quietly.

Oh, Lena. Don’t ever change. I love you just how you are.


End file.
